Steven Universe: Monster Birth
by terrietont
Summary: She couldn't feel anything after the flash, her eyesight became blurry and her thoughts went elsewhere. Something was wrong.


**A/N: After watching "Monster reuinion" for the 20th time I wanted to write my own interpretation of Centipeetles corruption, before and after. Arriving on earth, the war beginning and so on. I'll try my best to describe corruption from the corrupteds POV. So enjoy!**

 **This isn't going to be told exactly from Centi's POV more like a narration.**

She grunted tiredly, running across the cold ground. Her commander had ordered her to retreat, for odd reason, she had no idea. Nephrite ran, she wasn't panicking at that moment, until she realized the other Nephrites were missing...

A display of three large ships could be seen in the distance, giant white, yellow and blue arms pointed towards the earth joined up. A large noise emitted as a multicolored beam began to grow from the tips of each finger the beam rolled up into a large energy ball and took shape of a large cone-like object. The light missile launched off making it's way towards earth.

Nephrite glanced up at the sky, she saw large ships flying off, Gems panicking and screaming as they ran.

A large brute force of stampeding gems running back and forth trying to find their ships.

Nephrite panicked as she desperately tried to look for her crew. She had no idea where she was going.

"Where are you?!" She screamed, running through the ruckass of other gems proved to be difficult.

Where were they?! Where's her crew?

Nephrite panicked tripping, launching herself onto the hard ground, she got up again and saw a beam of light strike in the sky.

The sky emitted a bright blinding light, Nephrite shielded her eye, she could see a group of stranded gems standing in awe and fear of the bright light.

Nephrite watched as the brightness continued the grow.

Suddenly a strange song-like noise began to play, it was quiet from the distance.

She stood looking beyond the horizon watching a large white wave come closer and closer.

The song got louder and more intense as the white wave swept over the area causing every gem to cry out in pain. Nephrite held her head in pain. A surge went through her body, like something was trying tear it apart.

She groaned as the song played like a ear piecing scream. A scream of pain and sadness.

A scream that could only be described as grief.

Her head burned in agony and she knelt down trying to forget the pain, tears ran down her eye. She couldn't feel anything after the flash, her eyesight became blurry and her thoughts were elsewhere. Something was wrong.

She closed her eyes hoping the pain would go away.

The wetness of tears ran down her cheeks as she continued to sob in quiet agony.

Soon all the agony began to halt. Tiredness soon began to drain over her body. Tiredness that not even sleep would help. The kind of tired feeling of dying.

Nephrite felt her body burn, she could feel something on her back, a strange heavy object weighing her down to a crouching position.

Her eyes widened in horror as she glanced at her green gem filled back.

She felt something push itself out of her head. She screamed out loud feeling jagged objects push themselves of her mouth.

Her mouth morphed into a beak-like jaw. She screamed, but all that occumpained were unnatural gurgles. She tried to scream for help, but she got was a gurgling screech.

Her eye became distort and even more blurry, as if someone had reached into her memories and ripped them out through her eye-gem.

Another flash of light brightened the sky and an even larger wave, as well as the ear piecing song began to wash over. There was a shockwave that blasted through the air, causing her and the remaining gems to fall back.

Nephrite looked around in shock, her blurry vision seems to have cut away and all she could see were monsterous creatures running around. They didn't look like they belonged to earth.

Nephrite screamed out as the shockwave entered her continued corrupting body.

The agony returned and this time she could see all parts of her body shift. Her arms began to revert into small insect like stubs. Other legs began to grow out of her causing even more pain.

She couldn't scream though, her voice was nothing but clicking sounds and soft screeching.

Nephrite fought Any last effort to stand on her two legs. She stood up, but something was wrong...

The number of legs increased as the surging through her body got worse. Her body bent over by itself creating an entirely different shape.

Suddenly to her horror another light wave washed over with no warning, this one was bigger than the last two and the song from this one seemed to have stopped playing and instead was replaced with a bang.

Nephrite's whole body became something else. Her mind was still intact, but not for much longer.

She glanced up at the blinding sky. The light was begining to fade. But the damage was done.

She croaked out, tears flowing from her eye. Her memories became more and more distant. She felt her mouth fill up. She coughed in disgust, the spewtum was green and acidic, if left a dent in the ground.

She could feel nothing at that moment. She had the urge to attack. She wanted to bite down on something. Her eye was being overcome by two large jaws.

She wanted something to suffer the way she did.

She wanted all of them to feel her pain. There was so much anger and hatred building up inside of her. So much awful feelings clouding her mind.

She screeched in fury crawling away from her spot and wanting to hunt for her crew, to find them and if anything got in her way. She would kill it. She would shatter it. She would destroy it.


End file.
